The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies, data analysis, manuscript preparation input, and/or a manuscript was published on the following projects from Oct. 1, 2015 to Sept 30, 2016. Projects are listed alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Arai, Andrew and Epstein, Steven (Washington Hospital Center), fellow Lipinski (Washington Hospital Center). Collaboration between Arai Lab, AMRI Core and Stephen Epstein. Imaging labeled liposomes in infarcted mouse myocardium. Meeting abstract in 2015, Paper published in 2016. 2. Chung, Jay, fellow Xu. NHLBI protocol H-0030R4. Dobutamine stress testing in a mouse model. 3. Collins, Francis, fellow Dubose. NHGRI protocol G03-5. Examination of aorta and pulmonary artery for possible patent ductus arteriosus in Lmna knock-in mice. 4. Finkel, Toren, fellows Ye and Zhu. NHLBI, protocol H-0083. Fellow Ye: Mouse model of pulmonary hypertension. Imaging is ongoing in 2016. Fellow Zhu: High resolution microimaging of mouse brain. 5. Gahl, William, NHGRI Protocol G04-3, Staff Scientist Malicdan. Cardiac function and anatomy in a cardiac hypertrophy mouse model. Meeting abstract in 2015, manuscript currently in progress. 6. Jagoda, Elaine, Green, Michael V, and Choyke, Peter. NCI protocol MIP-006. Correlation of rat left ventricular volume from MRI to that obtained by an experimental PET procedure. 7. Moss, Joel, NHLBI. Darling, Thomas, Dept. of Dermatology, USUHS, fellow Klover (USUHS). NHLBI protocol H-0028. TS-2 tuberous sclerosis model mice, whole body imaging and data interpretation. The group has completed a manuscript in Feb 2016. 8. Ottinger, Elizabeth. Therapeutics for Rare and Neglected Diseases (TRND), NCATS. Protocols NCI 14-103 and NHLBI H-0219. Efficacy study for treatment of cardiac hypertrophy in LEOPARD syndrome model mice. 9. Sack, Michael, Staff Scientist Han. NHLBI protocol H-0222- Imaging studies concentrating on a Parkin model with TAC surgery (aortic banding). A manuscript is currently under review. 10. Segars, James, NICHD protocol 15-060. Fellow Baig-Ward. Cardiac function and dobutamine stress testing on Brx (AKAP 13) model. Completed imaging in 2015, analysis continuing in 2016.